Fierro Diablos
Fierro Diablos is the European Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well part of the UN-GDI and the Nephalem Council. From servants and warriors from the underworld now they're top agents of the affiliated-organization of the Illuminati while the metal band known as "Los Diablos" rocked the Tainted Dark Desert as they lead the revolution against Belzar and his legions of music-haters. Origin The Early Days In the Tainted Dark Desert, the Underworld Realm of Devils, the devil named Rodrigo who dreamt of becoming a rockstar as he played his own guitar and somedays he will lead his own band with a success. But instead of playing the guitar, he was forced to work harder for the ruthless demon lord named Belzar as conscript. But soon after when he was caught of playing his guitar after training, Rodrigo was kicked out from the army of being "pacifist" and lived like a peasant. However, his true inner self was about to be discovered soon. On the living world, the strange creature-like dragon-bird with no full name known as XXII was chosen by the troubled organization and replacing the other XXII who was mysteriously killed in action. Unaware of his "calling", XXII will have to be trained first before he's ready to carry out his mission from the organization whenever he's ready to be called by his number. Two-Sided Stories However, Rodrigo doesn't live like a peasant like the others as he went to the tavern when he saw the flyer about the musician band competition for prize money. All what he need is the band until he found one big band at the backstage whose has lost the touch of music. He meets Diego, leader of unsuccessful rock band, and his members of the band, Delilah the bassist and vocalist; Dingo the wild guitarist and Dukes the Drummer, and he was asked to join in but they got is their last chance before they're going to be disbanded. As the contest starts, everything changed as the band is now getting the real touch of music: Heavy Metal and they gain the crowd's faith on them wildly as they get the prize money. After the contest, they realized what their true potential is: the sounds of Rock 'n' Roll and Metal. They believed that Rodrigo has the power of Rock 'n' Roll and Metal to rise up their rebellion against their will; however, their rebellion against demon lord will come with the heavy price but they have to play the music as long they won't get caught. On the living world, the secret organization went into deep trouble. XXII and his first partner, XI, were sent to find and rescue the agents from the clutches of unknown enemy at their last known location of the missing agents. At their last known location near abandoned village, they found the dead body of one of the missing agents and their tracks leading to their hideout, learning that they have been ambushed few days ago. The two decided to sneak into their hideout and that hideout would be at the abandoned citadel. As they sneaked into the chapel, they found the missing agents, III (Three); XIV (Fourteen); V (Five); VII (Seven); and the legendary agent O (Zero) then later they were captured after being discovered by the guards. They were taken to the others where are about to be sacrificed to their evil god. But that ritual will about to be changed by disruption by the power of Rock 'n' Roll. The Power of Rock and Metal Rodrigo and his band, Los Diablos (The Devils), returned to the Dark Desert after they performed their gigs all across the Nine Circles of Inferno. But then, when their last gig stops by Belzar's legion, The band were charged for the crime against the law (HIS law), causing hooliganism, and insulting & mocking on Demon Lord and his reputation. Then suddenly, just as they were about to be arrested, Rodrigo was crushed by the big broken part and killed in cold blood. Then later in seconds, he was revived by his belt buckle but it was in fact that it was the amulet bought it from the black arm sale. As he rose up in Full Aura, he played one of his solos, the Stringing Tunes of Death, with his favorite guitar, the Diabolical Guitar, destroying Belzar's legion in one devastated blow, blowing their heads off to some and the rest died by heavy deafness as their ears bleeding to death. As Rodrigo returned to his normal state, he and his band were shocked to see but their fans loves it because of the music which it led them to freedom and revolution. But this revolution will have to wait as they've left the building and ride with their own tour bus, returning to the scourge desert where no one will ever find them. However, as they returned to their hideout, they were visited by the veteran devil who turned out the veteran guitarist named Domingo and the legendary Demon Doom Guard now a Doom Metal Guitarist named Drago. How did they found their hideout is seemed likely that they have heard the miraculous tunes of their music of Heavy Metal and they too defy Belzar's stupid and ridiculous laws. They rested for one night as they lay low from the authority. On the next day, they found the portal in the middle of the desert and then Belzar's legion spotted them as the band reached to the portal until it activates as Rodrigo was about play his guitar and then teleported to the other world, taking half of Belzar's men with them. On the other world, XXII and his comrades were about to be sacrificed then the ritual is disrupted when Rodrigo and his fellow band members were teleported and Rodrigo is still playing with his guitar with the right tunes, causing headaches to Belzar's legionnaires and cultists then their ears are bleeding and died. Expect for XXII and his comrades because they're immune to their tunes which they actually liked the tunes of Metal and Rock 'n' Roll. Quickly over, Rodrigo and his band freed XXII and his comrades then they discovered a tattoo from one of cultists' neck and learned they were betrayed by the corrupt organization that they've worked for them. The two group agreed to work together to take down the leader of the corrupted organization by using the power of Rock 'n' Roll and take over the organization. On their way to the corrupt organization, they played the rock music of what the leader really hate, making it easier to catch the corrupt leader at the top floor while all the members joined at their side to take him down. When the music stopped, the corrupt leader surrendered and the organization is freed from corruption. XXII thanked Rodrigo and his band for helping them and offered them to join the organization as their assets but they turned the offer down as they went to Tainted Dark Desert to start the revolution against Belzar and his legions of music haters. Aftermath In the 21st century, they resided in Spain where Los Diablos plays at the Spanish underworld, from local bar to exclusive nightclub. Then, La Luto Números de Dragonaves showed the Illuminati to them as they were brought attention from the band. They were offered to become their one of best rock 'n' roll/metal band for the Secret Society and they accepted the offer to join the Acolytes of the Illuminati. Then later, they were found and recruited by the UN-GDI as part of the Deadly Alliance. Team Members Los Diablos Rodrigo "Dio" Ironhorn - The rebellious devil who fought against his will and joined the Illuminati for his personal gain of glory. He wields his devil trident and his personal favorite, the Diabolical Guitar. He's also the lead band, lead guitarist and vocalist. Diego Zeppelin - The devil guitarist who is Rodrigo's friendly rival and partner of the rebellious metal band. He wields and plays his guitar in shape of Battle Axe. Domingo Stringmeister - The veteran devil who is now as the guitarist. He plays Heavy Metal music. Delilah Tiamata - The female devil bassist and vocalist who defies the order from her former command and casted out into exile. She plays Gothic Metal music. Dingo MegaDog - The beast devil who broke his command's orders. After he was kicked out, he joined Rodrigo's band and played as the wild guitarist with Extreme Metal. Dukes Rockthorne - The drummer of Rodrigo's band. Dukes was kicked out from the legion after he destroyed the barracks. His drum set causes earthquake, destroying enemy war camps and legions' path. Drago Doommetal - The Master of All Devilish Guitars. Once the elite veteran Doomguard now the guitarist as he defied Belzar's pathetic laws. He plays and mastered his double-neck Six-Strings Guitar with devastated hard Rock 'n' Roll and all Metal music. La Luto Números de Dragonaves XXII (Twenty-Two) - He's a natural born leader and the best agent of the Illuminati affiliation. Hardened and stern character, Agent XXII won't stop at nothing to get the job done by any means necessary. XI (Agent Elven) - Agent XXII's partner and a cool-headed character. He's been with the group for 7 years and has done his 27 tasks. III (Agent Three) - Agent III is the veteran member of the Illuminati affiliation for 20 years. His experience in field was unquestionable and undoubted by the mind of a genius. XIV (Agent Fourteen) - Agent XXII's love interest and the professional undercover agent and assassin. She wields her crossbow on her guantlet. V (Agent Five) Agent V is the muscle of the group. He smashes, punches, and breaks his enemies' bones first and questions never. He may be clumsy but sure he knows how get things done. VII (Agent Seven) - Agent VII wears his armor and carries with dual blast on his gauntlet. He shoots his targets on sight, close-up and far, with his vizier on his helmet. O (Agent Zero) - Agent O/Agent Zero is the legendary member of the Illuminati affiliation. According to the classified documents, Agent Zero has some impressive records. He carried out over 1001 tasks in a successful streak. Inspirations For Los Diablos * Each character are named after well-known metal and rock bands. For La Luto Números de Dragonaves * Inspired from Iron Maiden song from the album The Number of the Beast, 22 Acadia Avenue. * Their numbers on their head are the Roman numbers. Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Western European Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Acolytes of the Illuminati